You'll Always Win
by grayautumnsky13
Summary: A little ficlet set in an AU version of S4 in which Regina confess she's allergic to trees.


Regina's eyes closer as Robin's hand slips up over her hip, as he holds himself above her. It's third night that week he's stayed over–and she can't help but think this is something she could get used to. For weeks, they've been getting closer–more serious and more intentional–and she was relishing in it. It was all so new and unexpected, something she never thought she'd have.

Sure, they'd flirted with idea before–and they'd come awfully close to being happy together–yet something was always in the way. And when they'd walked into the dinner that night and saw Marian standing at the counter, she was so sure that that was it, that their love affair would come to a halting end, that she'd be alone again.

But she was wrong.

And though there'd been a few difficult weeks, Robin never walked away.

"You know," Robin murmurs as his lips press against her bare shoulder, eliciting from her a breathy moan, "I can't help but notice that you never stay the night with me."

Her brow arches and her head falls back as his lips slide up her neck. "Oh no? Then what's happening now… at two in the morning… otherwise known as the middle of the night?" A little laugh rises into her voice as his fingers press into her skin. "Are we not together? Am I imagining this?"

"We're in your bed, at your house… like always."

"Are you complaining?"

"Never," he breathes out as his tongue flicks her earlobe. "Just making an observation." A grin tugs onto her lips as her hand slides beneath the covers. Her lip catches between her teeth as her hand slides between them, ghosting down his chest–and he gasps against her skin as her hand forms around his cock. "Mmm…"

"You sure you're not complaining?" She asks again, a throaty chuckle rising into her voice. "Because if you are, we could always… not do this."

"I'm not," he says quickly, pulling back as her hand slips slowly along his shaft. "I just… wondering if… oh," his eyes close momentarily and he swallows hard. "That feels… so… ohhh…"

Her grin grows coy, feeling him starting to harden again. "You're wondering there's a reason that we're always here and never at the camp," she says, trying to keep her voice even, trying to pretend this is like any other conversation, trying to pretend they aren't doing what they're doing to each other–and trying to pretend as if there aren't obvious answers. "Is that it?"

"Mmm…"

With a sigh, she pulls her hand away, grinning as he lets out a little groan of displeasure at the sudden absence of her touch. "Because there is…" He's breathing harder now as he falls onto his back and her fingers slide slowly down his chest, stopping just before the spot where he wants them. "There's definitely a reason."

Lifting his head, he blinks up at her, reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear. His hand lingers at her cheek and his eyes are soft and sincere–and there's no way she can tell him the Merry Men's camp isn't the most comfortable or welcoming of places. She's not entirely sure how his friends feel about her and more times than not, his soon-to-be ex-wife is there–and though their split was a mostly amicable one and she knows Marian will always be apart of their lives, sleeping in the tent next to her is something she can't quite reconcile.

Especially not when she knows she'll wake up with blotchy skin and itchy eyes, sniffling as her temples throb.

"I'm allergic," she says, a bit reluctantly as she scrunches her nose. "Box elders, mostly. Pines and birch,too, and… some other plants and mosses."

His eyes widen and he takes a breath, trying to focus. "Oh, love… I didn't realize…"

"So," she cuts in with a low voice as her hand slips down his thigh, not wanting to dwell on her allergies when there much more enjoyable things to focus on. "You have a choice."

"Mm, do I?"

"Yes," she tells him, drawing herself up onto her knees and tucking her legs beneath her. "You sleep in your tent, beneath the treetops and stars, with your band of Merry Men…" He lets out a breath sigh as her hand forms around the base of his cock, "…or, you can sleep with me." Leaning in, she flicks her tongue against the tip and turns her head to look up at him. "It's up to you."

"You win," he says easily as her tongue slides down his shaft. Swallowing hard, he takes a breath and groans as she takes him into her mouth. "You'll always win… no contest."


End file.
